


Breakfast In Bed

by silkarc



Series: Etherian Erotica [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, catradora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26502463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkarc/pseuds/silkarc
Summary: Adora has to get up to go to a meeting, and a lovestruck Catra really, really doesn't want her to get out of bed. So, she finds a way to convince her to stay. (It's sex. They have sex.)
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Etherian Erotica [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926700
Comments: 18
Kudos: 291





	Breakfast In Bed

Adora wakes up, looking down at her chest to find Catra’s head laid there, just beside her breast, rising and falling with each breath she takes.

_ How did I get so lucky?  _ She thinks, gently resting her hand above Catra's scalp, and slowly stroking her fingers through her hair. Catra shifts beneath the gentle touch, turns to nuzzle her lips against Adora's palm, and looks up at her, appearing bleary eyed. “Mrrrp?”

Adora gasps, her heart almost leaping from her mouth, “That was so cute! Do it again. Please, please do it again.”

“Pfft, what are you talking about,” Catra says, yawning and stretching out. “Do what?”

“Prup?” says Adora, frowning. “Prapp?”

“You loon, what’s gotten into you? Hah!”

“You made this really cute noise! I swear!”

“If you say so,” Catra says. Adora holds her breath, watching as Catra sleepily crawls above her, until their noses touch. “Hey, Adora.”

“Hey Catra,” Adora mumbles, feeling a blush creep to her cheeks. She leans up and kisses Catra quickly, remembering that she has things to do today. “What time is it? We need to get ready.”

“You’re not going anywhere,” Catra says, a smug smirk spreading across her lips. “Not until I’ve had breakfast.”

“Breakfast?” Adora asks, frowning. “But we don’t have any-Oh,” she pauses mid-sentence, feeling her cheeks heat up. She bites her lip, and reaches for the communicator on the bedside table. “I don’t think we have time…”

“We’ll  _ make  _ time,” Catra growls, narrowing her eyes and batting Adora's hand away with her tail. “Anything else can wait.”

“What’s gotten into you?” smirks Adora. “Was last night not enough?”

Catra smiles and her gaze softens. “Nothing’s ever enough with you,” she says. She nuzzles her lips against Adora's, bursting into a purr, the sound warming Adora's heart. “Unless you don't feel like more,” she says, kissing along Adora's jaw, and breathing hotly beneath her ear. “Which would be a shame,” she continues, nibbling at Adora's flesh, causing a furnace to ignite between her legs, “because I’d  _ definitely _ make it worth your while.”

Adora groans loudly, feeling dizzy with desire and full of need. She flips herself on top of Catra, pins her wrists down to the mattress, and grits her teeth. “Fine, but if anyone asks, this is your fault.”

“Like you wouldn’t just brag about it anyway,” chuckles Catra, snatching a hand away from Adora's grip, grabbing behind her neck and pulling her down for a long, sensual kiss, their lips parting open, and their tongues lashing with obvious desire.

Adora reluctantly pulls away, watching as Catra’s breathtaking blue and amber eyes scan down her torso, pausing at her abdomen, then traveling lower. She peers up at Adora, grinning from ear to ear, before suddenly sliding herself down the bed until her head is positioned neatly between Adora's thighs. And there, she chuckles to herself, watching Adora's eyes widen with realisation.

“I’d grab onto the headboard if I were you,” Catra smirks, wrapping her hands around the back of Adora's thighs.

Adora barely has time to register what’s happening, and cries out the moment that she feels the pointed edge of Catra’s tongue brush against her clit. She looks down at Catra, and bites her lip into a smile.  _ Wow, she’s so good at this  _ , she thinks, trembling, quickly leaning forwards to support herself on the headrest. Catra stares up at her and tugs at her thighs, and she can’t resist for even moment longer. Adora lowers herself, pressing her pussy deeply into that warm, wanting mouth.

Catra’s low pitched groan vibrates against her, and a second later Adora feels that long, skillful tongue drive inside. Catra knows exactly where to run that tongue, too, and Adora feels it stroke against her inner front wall, until she’s shuddering, and gasping for air.

“Ah! C-Catra!”

Catra laps her tongue mercilessly, sending Adora dizzy with every movement, forcing her to writhe and gasp. She can feel herself becoming wetter and wetter, until Catra's chin is clearly drenched. But no matter how good Catra feels inside of her, Adora still needs more. She desperately needs pressure against her clit, so she shifts a hand down, away from the headboard, and starts to roll her fingers around her stiffened bud, hoping Catra will take over.

She does.

Catra’s chuckle vibrates against Adora's entrance, and she bats her fumbling hand away before darting her tongue against her clit, running around it in swift, targeted circles. She arches an eyebrow, as though asking if Adora is happy.

“Catra,” Adora gasps, shuddering against her touch, shifting her hand to grasp the headboard again, needing to hold herself up before her legs give out.

Catra's tongue swaps between lavishing Adora's clit with much-needed attention, and driving into her, stroking thickly against those special ridges inside. She does it over and over, until Adora's losing control, grunting, trembling against Catra's mouth.

“Catra,” she says, choking out her name, “I’m so close, oh, fuck-”

Catra growls deeply, her claws tightening dangerously into Adora's thighs, not quite piercing the skin. She shifts one hand away, sliding it into the tiny gap between Adora's pussy and her chin, and Adora eagerly grinds herself down into the two rigid, waiting fingers. She takes those digits with a loud, needy whine, feeling delighted at the wonderful, stretched out feeling.

“I love you, so much,” Adora whimpers, tears springing to her cheeks because she can feel it, she can feel how deeply Catra loves her, how badly she wants her, in everything that she does. Catra’s tongue is gliding long, purposeful strokes against her clit, each motion burning hotter than the last, and Adora slowly slips away, losing all sense of control until all she knows is Catra's burning-hot tongue and eagerly thrusting fingers, and Adora can't help but greedily demand more of her, more, and more...

As though that wasn’t enough, as though Adora couldn't want, love or need Catra anymore than she already does, she hears her release the longest, neediest whine, and watches, awe-struck, as Catra quickly shifts her other hand away from Adora's thigh, then thrusts it between her own legs. It’s the single most beautiful, erotic thing she's ever seen Catra do, and Adora can barely even believe she's watching it happen, that she's allowed to witness it.

“F-Fuck,” Adora stutters, feeling like she’s trapped in some kind of dreamy haze, watching as Catra fucks herself all the while licking Adora’s clit, and driving her fingers into her, over and over.

Adora’s at her limit. She can't take it anymore. “Catra, I’m… Oh, f-fuck!”

Adora tightly grasps onto the headboard, her knuckles turning white, her teeth clenched tightly while she thrusts against Catra's face, her clit and her core exploding with a white hot gush, flooding through her whole body, all the way to her toes, her fingers, and her heart, all at once.

“ _ Catra!  _ A-ah… a...” She barely even recognises her own voice as she chokes out the words. “Catra, I love you…. I love you… I love! you!... “

Catra's fingers roll vigorously between her own legs, until she suddenly sucks Adora's clit tightly into her mouth and releases a muffled scream, her eyes squeezing closed while she rides out her own obvious climax.  _ She’s incredible  _ , Adora thinks. She closes her eyes, and breathes out a long, shuddering sigh while riding out the rest of her aftershocks.

Once she's spent Adora opens her eyes and peers down, watching as Catra licks her lips into a smile, then runs her gaze up and down her sweat-coated abdomen.

“So,” Catra purrs. “Was it worth it?”

“Hmm?” Adora asks, lowering herself to her elbows, propping herself up above Catra, barely even comprehending the words.

“Being late,” Catra says, twisting her lips into a lop-sided, single-fanged smirk.

“Wait, what?” asks Adora, raising her eyebrows as she's yanked back to reality. “Catra!” she exclaims, grabbing the communicator, and checking the display. “We’re almost an hour late!”

“Aww, shame,” chuckles Catra, grinning from ear to ear. “Are you seriously going to tell me you have any regrets?”

Adora pauses, takes a deep breath and stops herself from flying into a mad panic. “Actually,” she says, lowering herself back down for another kiss. “I really, really don’t.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was a spicy scene heavily inspired by my main work, [Love Is Magic, And Magic Is Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24293356/chapters/58558123).  
> p.s. Magicats have long tongues in this universe. Miaow!
> 
> [tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/silks-stuff) |[twitter](https://twitter.com/silktw)
> 
> * * *
> 
> Join our [she ra discord!](https://discord.gg/duZPh7N) It's very gay! (Grownups only, please)


End file.
